I Keep This Love For You
by swaggysuga
Summary: Namjoon tak menyangka bahwa kedatangannya ke desa untuk mengurus ladang dan peternakan warisan almarhum Kakeknya akan membawanya ke dalam berbagai kejadian, termasuk pencariannya akan gadis yang ia janjikan untuk menikah dengannya ketika ia kecil dulu di desa itu. / Namjin / Namjoon x GS!Seokjin / Twoshots / T nyerempet M / Harvest Moon!AU
1. Chapter 1

**swaggysuga presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Keep This Love For You**

 **Casts: Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Kim Taehyung**

 **T to T+ / Namjin**

 **GS!Seokjin**

 **Twoshots**

 **Especially made for yeolliepoppo (this GS story is for you my bestie!)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda menjejakkan kaki di tempat yang kembali asing baginya.

Pemuda itu sampai di sebuah tanah lapang. Di tangannya ada sebuah koper berwarna cokelat dan ransel bertengger di pundaknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Mata kecilnya menangkap berbagai macam kandang yang tak terurus, tanah yang sudah terabaikan, dan sebuah rumah mungil terbuat dari kayu. Kolam ikan mungil menghiasi tanah tersebut, dengan sebuah pohon rindang menaunginya.

"Bagaimana, Kim Namjoon?"

 _Kim Namjoon_ , nama pemuda yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran itu. Ia menoleh kepada sang Walikota yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Semenjak kau meninggalkan desa ini dan kembali ke kota, Kakekmu mengurus semuanya sendirian. Sekarang, karena Kakekmu sudah tiada, maka otomatis peternakan dan ladang ini menjadi tanggungjawabmu."

Namjoon mengangguk, belum berniat untuk menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Pasti berat ya, karena harus beralih dari kehidupan kota ke kehidupan desa?"

"Tidak juga, Pak Walikota. Aku senang bisa bertemu teman-temanku dulu. Yah… meskipun aku mungkin lupa-lupa ingat akan mereka," Namjoon terkekeh.

"Omong-omong, kau mau bertemu dulu dengan warga sekitar? Biar kuantar."

"Boleh saja, Pak Walikota. Biar kumasukkan dulu barang-barangku ke dalam rumah."

Setelah Namjoon memasukkan barang-barangnya ke rumah, ia kembali kepada Walikota dan berjalan mengelilingi desa dengan beliau. Banyak di antara mereka yang masih mengingatnya, Park Jimin si asisten pandai besi, Jeon Wonwoo yang kini menjadi dokter di klinik kecil, Hong Jisoo yang sudah berstatus sebagai Pastor dan warga-warga lainnya yang kaget melihatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah dan dewasa.

"Akhirnya, sampai di rumah terakhir."

Namjoon dan sang Walikota berjalan ke sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi oleh peternakan ayam. Dengan hati-hati Namjoon melangkah agar kakinya tidak mengenai salah satu ayam yang berkeliaran di halaman rumah itu. Mereka lalu mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang mengurus salah satu ayam di halaman.

"Selamat siang, Kim Taehyung!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh. Senyumnya langsung melebar ketika melihat kehadiran sang Walikota. Ia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang, Pak Walikota! Wah, rasanya senang sekali karena Walikota datang kemari," ujar pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung itu ramah. "Apakah anda sudah berminat untuk memelihara ayam sekarang?"

"Ah, aku belum mempunyai lahan yang cukup untuk memelihara ayam," balas sang Walikota sambil tertawa. "Aku mau memperkenalkanmu kepada warga baru di desa ini. Kemarilah, Namjoon."

Namjoon beranjak dan membungkuk ke arah Taehyung, yang dibalas dengan aksi serupa oleh pemuda itu. "Selamat siang, namaku Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Namjoon," lelaki itu membalas singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, marga kita sama!" Taehyung menjawab girang. "Apa kau pemuda yang dibicarakan oleh warga disini, yang akan mengurus peternakan dan ladang milik Kakek Kim?"

Namjoon terkikik dalam hati melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Ya, itu aku. Mohon bantuannya, ya."

"Apa kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Usiaku 23 sekarang."

Taehyung manggut-manggut. "Berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung. Namjoon hyung, apakah kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa akrab dengan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin lain kali, banyak yang harus kuperiksa dan kubereskan. Maklum, ladang dan peternakan Kakekku sudah lama sekali tak terurus. Jika ada waktu luang, aku berjanji akan kembali kemari," ujar Namjoon penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa kemari kapan saja, terutama ketika kau ingin membeli segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan unggas."

"Baiklah… kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Taehyung. Omong-omong, tolong sampaikan kepada Kakakmu agar dia datang ke Perpustakaan hari ini. Buku yang dicarinya sudah ditemukan oleh Yoongi," tutup Walikota.

"Baik, akan aku sampaikan. Hati-hati di jalan Walikota, Namjoon hyung."

Namjoon dan Walikota beranjak dan kembali ke rumah Namjoon yang terletak tak jauh dari peternakan ayam milik Taehyung. Di depan rumah Namjoon, Walikota berpesan,

"Jika ada kesulitan, jangan ragu hubungi siapapun di desa ini. Mereka semua baik hati dan pasti akan menolongmu jika kau membutuhkan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Pak Walikota. Hati-hati di jalan."

Tatapan Namjoon mengikuti pria yang sudah berumur dan bertubuh gempal itu sampai beliau menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah disambut oleh debu-debu yang beterbangan ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Uhukkk!" Namjoon terbatuk. "Debunya luar biasa."

Ia maklum, Kakeknya sudah tiada sebulan lalu. Wajar kalau rumahnya berdebu. Namun rumah itu tetap tampak apik dengan sebuah tempat tidur _single_ di pojokan, lemari buku kecil, televisi dan meja kecil serta kursi di tengah ruangan. Peti-peti kecil yang dia tak tahu apa isinya terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan. Kamar mandi mungil terletak di sisi lain ruangan.

Tak ingin terkena infeksi saluran pernapasan, segera Namjoon menyapu lantai, membersihkan semua debu dengan kemoceng dan lap lalu mengepel lantai. Ia mengganti sprei dan berbaring di atas kasur mungilnya.

"Melelahkan juga… tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, aku akan mengecek kandang ayam, kandang sapi, dan mungkin ada kandang kuda?" Namjoon berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri. "Belum lagi harus mengurus ladang… ya ampun, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat stress. Sudah, sudah, sekarang kau harus tidur."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan sejenak semua yang harus dikerjakannya nanti sore.

 **—I Keep This Love for You—**

Tangan Namjoon mengusap bulir keringat di keningnya. Ia sudah mengecek semua kandang yang kondisinya jauh lebih parah dari rumahnya. Alhasil ia harus kerja bakti demi membersihkan kandang ayam, sapi dan domba, serta kuda. Beruntung salah satu warga yang biasa mengambil barang hasil panen atau ternak datang dan bersedia membantunya. Pemuda itu bernama Jung Hoseok.

"Namjoon-ssi, sehabis ini anda harus beristirahat. Anda bisa bersantai di bar milik Jinhee ahjussi. Barnya buka sampai jam delapan malam," Hoseok memberi saran kepada Namjoon.

"Ide bagus Hoseok-ssi, apakah anda mau menemaniku kesana? Akan kutraktir sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku membersihkan ladang dan kandang-kandangku."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di bar jam setengah tujuh malam. Sekarang aku mau mandi, tubuhku pasti bau sekali," Hoseok berkelakar.

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Hoseok lalu pulang. Namjoon pun kembali ke rumahnya, mandi dan menonton televisi sambil menulis sesuatu di catatannya tentang betapa lelah dirinya hari ini. Ia duduk sambil menonton ramalan cuaca yang membosankan.

"Besok berawan dan berpotensi hujan? Padahal besok aku mau membersihkan ladang," keluh Namjoon. "Kalau begitu aku mungkin akan membeli beberapa ayam, sapi dan domba besok."

Namjoon memutar otak untuk mengatur uang yang dimilikinya, dituangkan ke buku catatannya jumlah uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membeli semua kebutuhannya.

Tak terasa, waktu bergulir. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Namjoon menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Hampir aku lupa bahwa aku ada janji dengan Hoseok."

Cepat-cepat Namjoon menyambar celana _jeans_ -nya dan memakainya, lalu mengambil jaketnya dan segera pergi dari rumahnya menuju bar. Ia mengingat-ingat posisi bar yang tadi siang dilewatinya bersama Walikota, beruntung dirinya tidak salah jalan.

Ketika masuk ke dalam, bar ini jauh dari kata remang-remang, kelap-kelip lampu disko atau hal-hal yang biasa ditemuinya di kota. Bar ini tampak seperti tempat berkumpul, dengan beberapa lelaki serta pemuda memenuhi mejanya. Mereka tampak bersenda gurau, mengobrol _ngalor ngidul_ seolah tak ada pembatas di antara mereka. Suasana yang sangat hangat dan jarang dilihatnya ketika ia tinggal di kota. Tak ada bartender, yang ada hanya seorang perempuan dan lelaki yang agak berumur di kasir.

"Namjoon-ssi! Kemarilah!"

Hoseok melambaikan tangannya dari salah satu meja di ujung bar. Ia duduk sendirian. Namjoon langsung duduk di seberang Hoseok.

"Sudah lama, Hoseok-ssi?"

"Baru saja sampai. Kau mau pesan apa? Tapi disini mungkin tidak ada minuman yang berkualitas tinggi seperti di kota."

"Samakan saja denganmu. Aku kurang paham dengan jenis minuman disini," Namjoon menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Hoseok lalu menuju ke arah kasir, dan kembali dengan membawa sebotol _grape liquor_ dan dua gelas di tangannya. Ia menuangkan sedikit _grape liquor_ ke dalam gelas Namjoon, lalu ke gelasnya dan mengadukan gelas mereka sambil berkata,

" _Cheers_."

Namjoon menyesap _grape liquor_ itu dengan khidmat. Rasanya semua rasa penatnya melayang begitu saja.

"Kau sudah bertemu siapa saja di desa ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hampir semua, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang tidak ada di rumah ketika aku berkunjung, termasuk kau yang sedang pergi ke kota untuk membawa hasil panen dari desa."

"Apa kau sudah menemukan wanita yang menarik?"

"He?" Namjoon menatap Hoseok heran. "Wanita… selain perawat, penjaga perpustakaan, putri pemilik supermarket, dan wanita di bar ini, aku tak melihat wanita lainnya. Apakah cucu dari kakek pemilik peternakan sapi dan domba itu termasuk?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, dia masih bocah. Kalau kau baru menyebutkan mereka… berarti kau belum bertemu yang satu itu."

"Siapapun dia, aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk mencari wanita di desa ini," tegas Namjoon sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Seketika perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika seseorang datang sambil berbicara cepat serta tampak sangat ceria. Pemuda itu menyapa semua orang disana, yang dibalas oleh orang-orang itu sama cerianya. Tampaknya ia adalah pemuda favorit desa, calon menantu idaman semua ahjussi untuk putrinya.

"Kim Taehyung?" gumam Namjoon.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon penuh selidik. "Kau sudah mengenalnya? Aneh kalau kau belum mengenal kakaknya."

"Kakaknya?" Namjoon mengingat-ingat peristiwa ketika ia berkenalan dengan warga tadi siang. "Rasanya Walikota tadi menyebut-nyebut tentang kakaknya, tapi kakaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Namjoon memperhatikan Taehyung, dilihatnya Taehyung sedang memesan makanan kepada pria yang ada di kasir. Ia berbincang akrab dengan pria itu sampai makanannya datang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu kakaknya."

"Kau yakin sekali," ujar Namjoon.

"Seribu persen yakin. Sudah, percaya saja padaku."

Namjoon dan Hoseok kembali asyik dengan perbincangan ringan sampai bunyi pintu yang dibuka kasar kembali menarik atensi mereka. Seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang bergelombang dan berwarna merah muda datang dengan tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat rok panjangnya sampai sebatas lutut.

"Taehyung! Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan agar kau makan malam di rumah!" suaranya melengking.

Taehyung protes. "Tapi noona, aku bahkan sudah mengurangi makan di bar, sekarang hanya seminggu sekali!"

"Astaga, kau membuat tekanan darahku naik," gadis muda itu memijat keningnya. "Jinhee-ssi, sudah kukatakan agar tidak membiarkan Taehyung makan disini. Bukan apa-apa, aku tidak mau Taehyung disebut sebagai anak sekolah yang suka main ke bar."

"Seokjinku yang manis, siapapun tahu bahwa adikmu anak yang baik. Mereka tak akan berpikiran macam-macam kepadanya. Jangan terlalu khawatir," Jinhee berujar sambil mengelap gelas di tangannya.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang," gumam Hoseok kepada Namjoon.

Kawan barunya itu tidak memberi respon apapaun. Hoseok menatap Namjoon yang terpaku kepada wanita itu. _Tampaknya teman baruku ini sedang terpesona_ , batinnya. Faktanya Namjoon hanya terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita yang sangat berisik itu di bar. Sayangnya Hoseok salah mengartikan pandangannya.

Seruan Hoseok menggema, "Seokjin noona, bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu disini? Bersantailah sejenak, abaikan saja bocah itu."

Wanita itu melihat ke arah Hoseok dan Namjoon. "Oh, kau disini Hoseok."

Tanpa canggung, wanita bernama Seokjin itu menghampiri meja mereka dan mengambil posisi di samping Namjoon. Namun nampaknya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Namjoon disana. Sementara Namjoon masih terperangah dengan sikap Seokjin yang menurutnya sedikit barbar untuk ukuran wanita berparas cantik sepertinya.

"Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak suka melihat Taehyung berada di tempat ini? Dia masih di bawah umur, tidak baik jika orang melihatnya keluar masuk bar. Aku paham kalau dia kemari untuk masakan Jungkook yang memang luar biasa enak, tapi kan dia harus tetap menjaga dirinya sendiri," keluh Seokjin panjang lebar. Ia lalu merebut gelas Hoseok, menuangkan _grape liquor_ dan menenggaknya kasar.

Hoseok menepuk pundak Seokjin. "Sabarlah, noona. Selama Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Yah… mungkin itu yang dinamakan naluri seorang kakak," timpalnya. Matanya kemudian melirik Namjoon dan membuatnya menyadari ada orang asing di dekatnya.

"Ah, kau teman Hoseok? Maaf kalau aku mengabaikanmu, dan juga mengganggu waktu kalian," suaranya berubah lembut, menyapa telinga Namjoon dan langsung merasuk ke jantungnya. _Bukankah gadis ini tadi barbar sekali?_

"A-a-b-bukan, eh, iya, aku teman Hoseok, lebih tepatnya… warga baru disini," Namjoon mendadak gelagapan.

"Dia cucu dari kakek Kim, pemilik ladang dan peternakan di dekat rumahmu, noona," jelas Hoseok.

Seokjin mengangguk tenang. "Salam kenal, aku Kim Seokjin, kakak Taehyung. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu terkejut, aku tidak semengerikan yang kau lihat tadi kok," katanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, _astaga, wanita ini adalah representasi dewi yang nyata._

"Hei, kau tidak mau membalas salam Seokjin noona?"

Seolah tersadar dari mimpi, Namjoon langsung berseru, "Salam kenal, namaku Kim Namjoon! Mohon bantuannya!"

Seketika semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Namjoon berusaha menahan malu karena kelepasan seperti itu, wajahnya merah padam. Seokjin terkekeh melihat perilaku Namjoon.

"Kau lucu sekali," Seokjin masih tertawa. "Kim Namjoon."

 _Siapapun tolong kubur Namjoon dalam-dalam di tanah._

 **—I Keep This Love for You—**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Seokjin di bar, Namjoon selalu terbayang akan gadis itu. Ia sampai salah memotong rumput dan membuat sabitnya hampir mengenai kakinya sendiri karena kurang konsentrasi.

Namjoon menengadahkan kepalanya. Langit berawan, persis seperti prakiraan cuaca kemarin. Tiga perempat ladangnya sudah bersih. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket demi membeli bibit tanaman dan kepada pedagang ternak untuk membeli ayam, sapi dan domba.

Pertama, ia pergi ke supermarket, lalu setelahnya ia mengunjungi kakek pemilik ternak sapi dan domba. Namjoon membeli satu sapi dan dua domba, juga beberapa karung pakan untuk tiga ternak barunya. Ia membayarkan sejumlah uang, dan sang kakek berkata bahwa cucunya akan mengantarkan semua pesanannya sore hari nanti. Maka Namjoon menghaturkan terima kasih dan beralih ke peternak ayam, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah keluarga Kim.

Namjoon berjalan perlahan, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup karena kembali teringat kepada senyuman dan suara halus Seokjin. Namun ia menguatkan diri, meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah pria tangguh nan perkasa yang harus berani menghadapi semua resiko.

Namjoon melihat ke halaman, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu rumah mereka, sesaat terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam.

Pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Bukan Seokjin, wanita ini lebih tua dan memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan Seokjin.

"Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ehm, aku mau membeli beberapa ayam," jawabnya canggung.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku tidak paham masalah makhluk-makhluk petelur ini, biar anakku yang akan menjelaskannya padamu," wanita itu berlalu dan memanggil anaknya.

Namjoon langsung terkesiap melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Namjoon-ssi?"

Hampir saja Namjoon kabur karena terlalu gugup. Namun harga dirinya sebagai pria gagah perkasa tak terkalahkan membuatnya tetap memaku diri di hadapan wanita yang, anehnya jika di hadapannya bersuara lembut itu. Itu Seokjin, yang sedang memandanginya, menunggu sahutan dari Namjoon.

"Hai, Seokjin-ssi. Aku mau membeli beberapa ayam dan makanannya, apakah kau bisa membantuku?" Namjoon berbicara tenang, padahal jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu.

"Tentu saja! Kami punya ayam petelur terbaik di desa ini. Ayo ikut aku ke kandang, kau bisa mencari ayam yang kau mau. Percaya atau tidak, terkadang kita punya _chemistry_ dengan ayam yang cocok," Seokjin menyambut antusias.

Namjoon mengernyit, kalau _chemistry_ dengan gadis ini ada, kalau dengan ayam? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Kakinya terus berjalan mengikuti Seokjin ke kandang ayam yang besar. Suara _kotek-kotek_ ayam langsung menyambut mereka. Seokjin mengangkat salah satu ayam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Coba kau ambil salah satu ayam disini."

Mata Namjoon memindai satu persatu ayam disitu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, dalam pandangannya semua ayam disini sama saja, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat salah satu ayam yang berbulu putih dan ekornya indah. Ayam itu tampak tenang berada di gendongannya. Lucunya, Namjoon merasa ada ikatan yang mendadak terjalin dengan hewan petelur itu.

"Kau mau yang itu?"

"Ya… kurasa aku akan mengambil yang satu ini. Mungkin aku akan mengambil satu ayam lagi?"

"Oke, biar kupegang ayam yang kau pilih."

Seokjin meletakkan ayam di tangannya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya, hendak mengambil ayam di tangan Namjoon. Pemuda itu memberikan ayam itu seperti memberi bayi. Kulit mereka sedikit bersentuhan, membuat Namjoon mendadak merasa seperti diberi efek kejut di dadanya. Sementara Seokjin tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Namjoon lalu sibuk mencari seekor ayam lagi. Dan dia mengambil lagi seekor ayam. Mereka keluar dari kandang sambil memegang ayam di tangan masing-masing.

"Sekarang kau harus beri nama."

"Beri nama?!" Namjoon kembali terkejut dengan kadar keanehan gadis ini. Benar-benar orang yang absurd. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan cepat.

"Uh… Chika? Dan, Chiki?"

"Chika dan Chiki?" Seokjin terkekeh geli. "Nama yang lucu. Baiklah, Chika dan Chiki. Apa kau butuh makanan untuk mereka?"

"Pasti, tolong berikan satu karung saja dulu. Kalau kurang aku bisa kembali lagi kemari," _dan bertemu denganmu wahai Seokjin-ssi yang cantik_.

"Baiklah. Biar nanti Taehyung yang mengantarkan makanannya ke rumahmu. Sekarang kita ke bawa ayam ini ke rumahmu ya."

"Oke—eh, kita?" Namjoon ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar.

"Iya, kau tak mungkin membawa kedua ayam ini dengan tanganmu sendiri, kan? Biar aku membantumu, sekaligus untuk menjelaskan cara merawat ayam-ayam ini."

Namjoon mengangguk, ia mengikuti Seokjin yang berjalan lincah meskipun tampak kewalahan karena rok panjangnya yang seringkali menghalangi langkahnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang bergelombang tergerai indah, membuat Namjoon yang berjalan beriringan dengannya mati-matian menahan diri karena ingin sekali membelainya.

Sesampainya di kandang ayam, Seokjin meletakkan ayamnya di lantai kandang, diikuti oleh Namjoon. Sejujurnya Namjoon merasa canggung berada di dekat Seokjin, apalagi hanya berdua di tempat tertutup seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum ceria dan mengabaikan Namjoon yang kaku seperti bihun mentah.

Seokjin menunjuk salah satu kotak panjang yang dibagi dengan sekat-sekat. "Kau bisa meletakkan pakan di tempat ini. Setiap hari, kau harus memberi mereka pakan. Kau juga harus membawa mereka ke halaman, tapi kau tetap harus menjaganya dari serangan binatang-binatang liar. Dan yang paling penting, jaga _mood_ mereka dengan baik, karena jika mereka uring-uringan, mereka akan mudah jatuh sakit, bahkan mati."

Suara lembut Seokjin seperti alunan melodi yang disusun indah membuai telinga Namjoon. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, menikmati halusnya suara gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Karena aku sudah menjelaskan hampir semua dari yang kau butuhkan, kurasa aku bisa pulang sekarang. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami. Aku pamit dulu, Namjoon-ssi."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuanmu, hati-hati di jalan, Seokjin-ssi."

Seokjin mengangguk dan sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyuman yang mempesona. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua ayam Namjoon. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Chika dan Chiki!"

Ayam-ayam lucu itu seolah menyahut perkataan Seokjin. Gadis itu kemudian berlalu dari pandangan Namjoon, meninggalkan dirinya bersama degupan jantung yang tak kunjung mendamai. Ia melirik kedua ayamnya.

" _Welcome to our house_ , Chika, Chiki," monolognya kepada kedua ayam itu.

 **—I Keep This Love for You—**

"Apa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Namjoon hanya diam,wajahnya memberengut kesal. "Kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Kenapa kau harus mengulangnya sih?"

Setelah seminggu, Namjoon baru berani bercerita kepada Hoseok perihal ketertarikannya kepada Seokjin. Hari sudah mulai senja ketika mereka berbagi cerita sambil duduk di pinggir aliran sungai dekat rumah Namjoon. Pemuda pemilik wajah sumringah itu menyambutnya _statement_ Namjoon riang.

"Kau menyukainya dan kau hanya mengurung diri di ladang ini selama seminggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Astaga, benar-benar," Hoseok menggeleng.

"Aku belum mengenalnya, mana mungkin langsung sok akrab begitu saja," Namjoon memainkan air sungai dengan kakinya.

"Omong-omong, kau punya saingan bernama Jongin. Dia biasanya datang setiap musim panas dan tinggal di pantai dekat alun-alun desa. Musim panas sebentar lagi, kau sebaiknya bergegas dan membuat Seokjin tertarik padamu lebih dulu dari si hitam itu," Hoseok membocorkan informasi.

"Sebenarnya… ada yang mengganjal pikiranku," helaan nafas Namjoon terdengar. "Dulu aku menyukai seorang anak perempuan di desa ini. Aku berjanji akan menemuinya lagi jika aku kembali dan akan menikahinya, tapi aku bahkan tak tahu namanya."

Hoseok tertawa keras sampai harus memegangi perutnya. "Kau masih menyimpan janji seperti itu?! Bahkan kau mengatakannya ketika kau masih beringus, tapi kau memikirkannya serius sekali. Aku bahkan yakin kau tidak tahu apa arti kata pernikahan saat itu."

"Tapi… aku takut dia menungguku dan kecewa kepadaku karena aku tak mengingatnya."

"Apakah kau memberitahu namamu kepadanya?"

"Ya, aku memberitahunya."

"Seharusnya kalau kau memberitahunya, dia akan segera datang dan mengaku ketika mendengar kau ada di desa ini," ujar Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk, benar juga apa kata Hoseok. "Jangan-jangan dia sudah pindah?"

Sejenak Hoseok berpikir. "Tidak ada anak perempuan di desa ini yang pergi dari desa. Semuanya tumbuh besar disini."

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, seharusnya cepat atau lambat dia akan menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kecuali... kalau ia sudah bersuami," Namjoon bergidik.

"Haaah… aku baru dengar ada orang yang percaya pada janji masa kecil. Dengar ya, gadis itu pasti sudah lupa dengan janji recehmu itu. Kau fokus saja dengan Seokjin, tarik perhatiannya semaksimal mungkin."

Saran Hoseok nampaknya bisa masuk di akal Namjoon. Pemuda itu mengusak wajahnya, lelah memikirkan semua kerumitan ini. Temannya benar, seharusnya ia lupakan saja semua janji masa kecilnya itu. Ia mulai meragu apakah gadis di masa lalunya itu akan tetap mengingat dan memegang janjinya.

 **—I Keep This Love for You—**

Namjoon sudah selesai mengurus semua ternak dan ladangnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, menyapa alam. Pemuda tampan itu mulai berjalan ke arah barat. Seingatnya, ada danau, hutan dan bukit jika ia berjalan ke barat.

Bunga-bunga liar yang indah menyambutnya ketika ia tiba di hutan. Ia menatap salah satu pohon, menghampirinya dan mengusap pohon yang berdiri kokoh itu. Sejenak, janjinya dengan gadis itu terputar jelas seperti film di kepalanya.

 _"Kamu benar-benar akan kembali kemari?"_

 _Namjoon mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan kembali. Ketika aku kembali, aku akan meminta pastor untuk menikahkan kita. Seperti Ahjussi dan Ahjumma yang tadi," Namjoon mengulas kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya di Gereja._

 _"Janji?" gadis kecil itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _Namjoon yang masih bocah menyambut uluran jari kelingking gadis itu dan menautkannya dengan miliknya._

 _"Janji! Tunggu aku, ya!"_

Senyum gadis itu masih terpatri jelas di benak Namjoon. Namun tidak ada satupun senyum serupa ditemuinya di wajah para perempuan yang tinggal di desa. Namjoon lalu tersenyum, berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia merelakan semua kilas balik itu sebagai memori yang indah. Namjoon pun membalikkan tubuh, dan memetik beberapa kuntum bunga berwarna kuning, berniat untuk memberikannya kepada Seokjin yang jelas sudah memikat hatinya.

Ia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak sambil bersiul. Ketika Namjoon berada di daerah pemandian air panas, telinganya menangkap suara-suara samar, membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Diliriknya kedua gadis yang sosoknya ia ingat betul, yaitu Yoongi dan Jungkook. Mereka sedang berbincang di tepi aliran air terjun.

"Aku tidak yakin ia akan mengingatnya. Toh, itu hanya janji masa kecil."

 _Janji masa kecil?_ Namjoon semakin menajamkan telinganya, penasaran dengan percakapan keduanya sembari terus bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba bicara dengannya dulu, Yoongi? Siapa tahu ia masih memegang janjinya, dan bersedia menikahimu jika ia tahu kau masih menunggunya," ujar Jungkook.

"Tapi... semua itu tidak mungkin sekarang, Jungkook. Keadaannya sudah berbeda."

"Kurasa ada baiknya agar kau tetap menyatakan perasaanmu. Sekarang ayo kita kembali, kau harus menjaga perpustakaan, selain itu aku yakin Ayah sedang kelimpungan menghadapi tamu di restoran dan penginapannya," Jungkook terkekeh geli.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol."

Sementara kedua gadis itu pergi, Namjoon terpaku di tempat. Apakah gadis yang dulu dijanjikan untuk dinikahinya adalah Yoongi, si pendiam penjaga perpustakaan? Kalau bukan, mengapa ceritanya terasa cocok dengan kisahnya?

Entah mengapa hatinya terdorong untuk memastikannya kepada Yoongi, namun sekali lagi keraguan menyergapnya.

Ia menghela nafas, kenapa semua ini terjadi ketika ia mulai yakin kepada Seokjin?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai hai! FF ini dibuat khusus buat para Namjin shipper, umat penikmat fanfic BTS dan yeollipoppo (tuh udah gue bikin ngek GSnya, ahaha). Dilatarbelakangi oleh cerita Harvest Moon karena kerinduan penulis yang berlebayan kepada game jaman SD itu, dengan harapan readernim akan membaca sembari bernostalgia. Cerita ini aku buat twoshots karena kalau oneshot kepanjangan. ^^**

 **Fav, follow and review juseyo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sedari tadi, Namjoon hanya bolak-balik di sekitaran perpustakaan, ragu akan masuk atau tidak. Ia bukan pemuda yang suka memendam rasa penasaran. Menurutnya memendam perasaan lebih mudah daripada mencoba menyimpan misteri yang membuatnya sulit tidur.

Detik berlalu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, menandakan perpustakaan tutup sejam lagi. Masa bodoh, Namjoon lalu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mendapati Yoongi sedang mengobrol dengan Jimin. Mereka berdua berdiri menyambut Namjoon ketika ia masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Oh, hai Namjoon-ssi!" sapa Jimin ramah. Yoongi pun tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Namjoon balas membungkukkan tubuh. "Aku mau mencari buku tentang… eh… ayam? Dimana bisa kutemukan buku itu?"

Yoongi berkata, "Mari, ikut aku."

Namjoon mengikuti langkah Yoongi ke lantai atas, sementara Jimin menunggu di bawah. Yoongi berjalan ke arah salah satu rak besar di pojok kanan dan menunjukkan barisan buku tentang unggas.

"Kau bisa mencari buku yang kau butuhkan disini. Kau boleh baca dan pinjam yang mana saja."

"Baik, Yoongi-ssi. Terima kasih," ujar Namjoon sopan.

Yoongi pun turun ke lantai bawah dan kembali berbincang dengan Jimin. Namjoon berpura-pura melihat buku yang ada disitu, padahal telinganya terpasang untuk mendengar obrolan Yoongi dan Jimin. Astaga, Namjoon merasa seperti seorang stalker sekarang.

Percakapan mereka tidak ada yang berarti, kebanyakan membahas tentang hal-hal di desa yang tak banyak diketahui Namjoon. Ia semakin merasa asing. Batinnya menggerutu, bukankah jika Yoongi memang menyukai dan menungguku, ia akan menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang bekerja pada pandai besi itu? Namjoon dongkol luar biasa. Padahal ia berharap banyak kepada gadis itu.

Sadar bahwa waktu tutup perpustakaan sudah semakin dekat, dan Namjoon merasa seperti buang-buang waktu saja disana, ia pun menyambar asal salah satu buku dan membawanya ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Aku mau meminjam buku ini, Yoongi-ssi."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya."

Yoongi terlihat menulis keterangan buku yang akan dipinjam, sementara Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh perpustakaan, mencoba acuh dengan Yoongi dan Jimin yang tampak begitu akrab.

"Buku ini harus dikembalikan seminggu setelah waktu peminjaman. Jika lewat dari seminggu, kau akan dikenai denda," Yoongi menyerahkan buku itu kepada Namjoon.

"Semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya, Namjoon-ssi," Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya jahil.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," hasil apa? Namjoon bingung, namun ia segera keluar dari perpustakaan demi menghindari mereka. Ketika ia berjalan, ia melirik cover buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Matanya melotot tak percaya, mulutnya menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Panduan Seks Untuk Pasangan yang Baru Menikah?! Yang benar sajaaaaa!"

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

Namjoon melemparkan buku laknat itu ke atas mejanya, kesal.

"Argh! Seharusnya kau fokus mengurus ternak dan ladang saja, Kim Namjoon! Tak usah memikirkan tentang gadis-gadis tak jelas itu!" serunya sambil membantingkan tubuh ke tempat tidur.

Ia memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Seketika ia rindu kepada orangtuanya di kota. Mereka hanya menelepon sekali-kali melalui telepon di bar, dan Namjoon dengan rutin mengunjungi bar untuk menanyakan apakah ada pesan untuknya, atau mungkin menelepon ke kota. Biayanya lumayan mahal, sehingga ia harus sedikit berhemat dan bersabar untuk tidak menelepon orangtuanya di kota. Ia juga rajin mengecek kotak posnya, siapa tahu akan ada sesuatu yang menyempil di dalamnya, kabar dari siapapun itu. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini kotak posnya kosong. Ia yakin sebentar lagi kotak posnya akan menjadi sarang yang nyaman untuk laba-laba.

"Benar, jangan pikirkan apa-apa, fokus saja kepada ternak dan tanamanmu. Sebentar lagi tanaman-tanamanmu panen dan wush! Kau akan menjualnya kepada Hoseok dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak," Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya melebar.

Mendadak ia teringat kepada bunga moon drop yang dibawanya di ransel. Segera ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengeluarkan bunga itu dari ransel dan memasukannya ke dalam pot, serta memberi air ke dalamnya agar bunga itu awet. Entah mengapa, warna kuning bunga itu mengingatkannya akan senyum cerah Seokjin. Pikirannya untuk fokus mengurus ternak, ladang dan keinginannya untuk menuai uang yang berlimpah langsung menguar seketika.

"Besok aku akan menemuinya dan memberi bunga ini," gumam Namjoon.

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

Tepat setelah mengurus ladang dan ternaknya, Namjoon segera bersiap untuk pergi ke peternakan ayam alias rumah Seokjin. Ia menyempatkan diri mengganti bajunya yang bau keringat dan bahkan menyemprotkan wewangian. Beberapa tangkai bunga moon drop digenggamnya dan diikat dengan pita berwarna kuning yang dibelinya dari supermarket. Ia sudah sangat percaya diri. Ditatanya senyum tampan yang memesona lengkap dengan lesung pipinya.

Ia berjalan dengan gagah perkasa menuju rumah Seokjin. Sesampainya disana, ia menahan diri karena melihat Seokjin sedang berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan memakai kaus yang dilapis kemeja. Slayer ungu melapisi kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan egomu, Seokjin?"

Seokjin terdiam, pemuda itu berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Tolong, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, aku—"

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Kau tahu, lama-lama aku muak kepadamu. Memangnya kau kira aku akan terus menunggumu seperti orang bodoh, begitu? Aku lelah harus terus kembali kemari dan mendapat jawaban yang sama!"

"Kalau begitu, pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi kemari," Seokjin berkata tegas.

Pemuda itu memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Oke kalau itu maumu. Kutebak, kau pasti memiliki pria lain sebagai cadangan, kan? Dasar wanita jalang. Aku tak akan sudi menemuimu lagi."

"K—kau!"

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang tampak ingin meluapkan amarahnya. Mata gadis itu memerah, seperti ingin menangis. Ia memegangi dadanya, lalu mulai bernafas tak beraturan. Lama kelamaan kakinya melemas, ia terduduk di tanah. Namjoon segera berlari dan menyangga tubuh Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seokjin? Seokjin-ssi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kesadaran Seokjin makin menurun, nafasnya semakin kepayahan. Namjoon cemas, ia segera menggendong Seokjin di depan dadanya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Ia naik ke lantai atas, menduga bahwa kamar Seokjin ada disana. Segera ia membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjang.

Namjoon buru-buru mencari obat yang bisa menolong Seokjin. Ia akhirnya menemukan inhaler di atas mejanya. Segera Namjoon mengarahkan inhaler itu ke mulut Seokjin. Perlahan-lahan nafas gadis itu semakin stabil. Namjoon menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," ujar Namjoon.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon nanar. Tangannya menggapai-gapai jemari Namjoon.

"Ja—jangan pergi…" ucapnya terbata.

Namjoon mengusap kepala Seokjin. "Tenanglah, Seokjin. Aku disini, aku takkan kemana-mana."

Mata Seokjin tertutup pelan. Nampaknya ia tertidur. Namjoon memandangi wajah cantiknya dengan khidmat. Sesaat ia merasa geram luar biasa mengingat kata-kata kurang ajar yang dilemparkan pemuda itu pada Seokjin. Ia bertekad dalam hati untuk menghajar pemuda hitam itu jika ia bertemu dengannya.

Diliriknya bunga moon drop yang dibawanya, kini sudah kusut masai. Namun masih tetap layak untuk mempercantik kamar Seokjin. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu meraih bunga-bunga itu dan meletakkannya di vas yang terletak di nakas.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin kembali. Dirinya berani bertaruh, sosok seorang Seokjin jauh lebih cantik dan indah daripada bunga manapun di bumi. mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin sebelum membawanya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Selamat tidur, tuan puteri…"

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

Seokwejin tersadar dua jam kemudian. Ia merasa sangat terkejut ketika melihat Namjoon tertidur di sampingnya dengan kepala terkulai dan kedua lengan berada di ranjangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Namjoon lembut.

"Hm…"

Usapan halus Seokjin rupanya membuat Namjoon terbangun. Seokjin cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Namjoon menatap gadis itu dan melemparkan senyuman plus lesung pipinya, membuat pipi Seokjin merona.

"Kau sudah bangun. Tadi kau hampir pingsan di depan rumah. Apa kau punya asma?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ya, aku punya asma sejak kecil. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak masalah. Apa kau lapar? Biar kubuatkan sesuatu," Namjoon berdiri dan hendak menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Apa saja. Aku cukup lapar sekarang."

"Kau tunggu disini, aku takkan lama."

Seokjin mengangguk. Namjoon berjalan ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur dan mengecek kulkas. Ia tak heran ketika melihat kulkas itu didominasi oleh telur dan beberapa kotak susu juga sayuran. Namjoon langsung terpikir untuk membuat telur gulung ala Korea untuk gadis itu.

Tak lama Namjoon muncul di kamar Seokjin dengan dua piring di tangan, masing-masing berisikan telur gulung dan nasi. Penciuman Seokjin menangkap harum makanan yang membuat selera makannya naik.

"Silakan dimakan, Seokjin-ssi."

Wajah Seokjin sumringah, ia meraih sumpit dan memakan sepotong telur gulung.

"Rasanya enak," puji Seokjin tulus. Ia tak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya ini cukup terampil di dapur. Mulutnya lalu sibuk mengunyah makanan, tanpa sadar bahwa Namjoon memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon-ssi. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya pertemuan-pertemuan kita selalu diwarnai oleh kejadian absurd, ya?" Seokjin berkata jenaka. "Belum lagi karakterku yang aneh ini, cepat berubah-ubah."

"Anggap saja itu variasi kehidupan," Namjoon kembali menunjukkan senyum tampannya. "Lagipula, karaktermu itu unik," dan aku menyukainya.

Seokjin lagi-lagi tersipu. Ia lalu memandang Namjoon lekat.

"Pemuda tadi, Kim Jongin, dia malah tidak menyukai karakterku yang katanya terlalu peragu. Yah, mungkin karena aku sulit menetapkan sebuah pilihan," sorot kesedihan dari Seokjin tertangkap oleh Namjoon. "Padahal dia sudah sangat lama dekat denganku, tapi dia malah bersikap kasar padaku."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Pemuda itu pasti akan menyesal karena telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya," hibur Namjoon.

"Kau benar. Ah, maaf. Aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak," Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya.

Namjoon meraih sebelah tangan Seokjin, dan mengusapnya pelan. "Tidak usah sungkan. Keluarkan saja semua unek-unekmu, supaya kau lega. Aku akan setia mendengarkan. Dan, mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Namjoon tanpa embel-embel lain, agar kau bisa merasa bebas."

Seokjin lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Namjoon. Panggil aku Seokjin juga, tanpa embel-embel lainnya. Oke, Namjoonie?"

"Namjoonie? Panggilan yang lumayan."

"Lumayan saja?" Seokjin memberengut tak terima.

"Bagus kok, bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Seokjin… Jinseok? Atau Seokjinnie?"

"Yang mana saja, terserahmu," Seokjin kembali asyik dengan makanan di depannya.

Mau tak mau pemandangan itu mengundang tawa Namjoon. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tak paham, ia masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Yoongi yang ia sangka adalah gadis di masa kecilnya dulu, namun perempuan cantik di hadapannya seolah menyerap semua atensinya. Batin dan logikanya lagi-lagi berperang. Namun, tulusnya senyum Seokjin yang dihiasi luka dan kekecewaan akibat semua kejadian tadi membuat Namjoon ingin bertahan, menghapus semua lara dari jiwa gadis itu.

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

"Selamat datang musim panaaas!"

Hoseok berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil menantang mentari, membuat telinga Namjoon sakit. Kedua pemuda itu kini memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek karena panasnya cuaca hari ini.

"Ini baru hari pertama dan sudah panas seperti ini?! Luar biasa," Namjoon mengusap peluh di dahinya. Tangannya tetap bekerja menyirami tanaman di ladangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berjualan sih?! Bikin ribet saja."

"Memangnya aku tak boleh mengambil libur? Aku juga lelah, tahu! Omong-omong, kau tahu kalau minggu depan itu ulang tahun Seokjin?"

"Benarkah? Kira-kira, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk kuberikan padanya?"

"Kau bisa membuat perhiasan kepada Jimin. Dia biasa membantu pandai besi untuk membuatnya," saran Hoseok.

"Ya sudah, sehabis ini kita pergi kesana."

"Namjoonie?"

Sebuah suara lembut mengagetkan kedua pemuda itu. Sosok Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum membuat Namjoon terkesiap. Ia meletakkan alat penyiramnya di tanah.

"Seokjin? Ada apa datang kemari?"

Seokjin menyodorkan rantang tiga susun kepada Namjoon. "Ini, aku hanya mau memberikan makan siang, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku kemarin."

"Aaaah, terima kasih Seokjin noona!" Hoseok mengulurkan tangan, hendak meraih rantang dari tangan Seokjin. Namjoon segera menepis tangan Hoseok dan mengambil rantang itu.

"Terima kasih, Seokjinnie. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu," ujar Namjoon sambil menyikut perut Hoseok. Temannya itu mengaduh kesal.

"Semoga rasanya enak, ya!" Seokjin berkata ceria. "Maaf mengganggu pekerjaanmu, aku pamit dulu."

Setelah pamit, Seokjin beranjak dari ladang itu. Hoseok menepuk pundak Namjoon.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu dekat dengannya?" selidik Hoseok. "Dan lagi, panggilan macam apa itu? Membuatku jijik saja."

Namjoon menjawab dengan cuek, "Kemarin aku hanya menolongnya dari asma yang mendadak menyerangnya. Tidak usah sirik, penjual hasil panen."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk khidmat. "Cepat juga gerakanmu. Ya sudah, kau bereskan saja semua pekerjaanmu supaya kita bisa cepat ke pandai besi. Aku akan menunggu sambil memakan masakan Seokjin."

"Kau sendiri hanya menonton, dasar muka kuda," cibir Namjoon. "Jangan coba sentuh makanan dari Seokjin!"

"Iya, iya! Dasar pelit!"

Setelah membereskan semua pekerjaannya, Namjoon dan Hoseok bergegas menuju pandai besi. Mereka datang ketika Jimin sedang membuat sebuah gelang yang sangat cantik berhiaskan permata berwarna biru.

"Gelang yang sangat indah. Siapa yang memesannya, Jimin?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ini… kubuat untuk Yoongi," Jimin menjawab malu-malu.

Hoseok terkagum. "Wah, Yoongi pasti sangat senang menerimanya."

Namjoon memandangi gelang yang sedang dibuat Jimin. Ia semakin penasaran dengan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Pikir Namjoon, jika gadis itu memang menunggunya, seharusnya dia cepat merapat kepadanya, bukan malah menjalin hubungan yang tampaknya sangat fluff bersama pemuda pandai besi ini.

Jimin menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. "Apa kalian kemari untuk membuat perhiasan atau memperbaiki perkakas?"

"Namjoon mau memesan perhiasan untuk hadiah. Kira-kira perhiasan apa yang disukai oleh seorang perempuan?" sambar Hoseok.

"Kalau kau mau sekalian melamarnya, kau bisa memesan cincin. Tapi kalau untuk hadiah ulang tahun atau yang lainnya, gelang atau kalung bisa jadi pilihan tepat."

Otak Namjoon menimbang-nimbang hadiah yang cocok untuk Seokjin. Gadis itu sering menggunakan tangannya untuk mengurus ayam-ayamnya. Menghadiahinya gelang sepertinya kurang tepat.

"Aku pesan kalung saja, kurasa itu lebih cocok untuknya," Namjoon memutuskan.

"Oke. Kalung ini akan dihias permata atau apa?"

Namjoon membayangkan warna apa yang cocok kepada Seokjin. Ia teringat rambut cantik Seokjin yang berwarna merah muda.

"Hmmm… permata merah muda?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Pilihan yang bagus. Pembuatan kalung ini memakan waktu sekitar seminggu, silakan datang lagi minggu depan. Akan kubuatkan kalung terindah yang bisa membuat gadis beruntung itu terkesima."

Namjoon mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. "Kupercayakan semuanya padamu. Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi. Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

Seminggu berlalu, hari untuk mengambil kalung hadiah untuk Seokjin pun tiba. Hari masih pagi, Namjoon sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke pandai besi ketika seorang mengetuk pintunya tak sabar. Langkahnya dipercepat, segera dibukanya pintu rumahnya.

"Taehyung? Ada apa?"

"Namjoon hyung! Tadi aku lewat kemari, dan melihat kedua ayammu di depan kandang, sepertinya kondisinya kurang baik. Apa kau lupa memasukkan ayammu?" serbu Taehyung dengan wajah cemas.

"Hah?" Namjoon tampak tak mengerti. Taehyung segera menarik tangannya, sedikit menyeretnya ke arah kandang ayam. Didapatinya kedua ayam miliknya tampak menggigil di depan kandang. Namjoon bergegas menuju kedua ayamnya.

"Astaga, bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku," ia mengangkat kedua ayamnya, memasukkan keduanya ke dalam kandang. "Maaf, Chika, Chiki, aku lupa memasukkan kalian ke dalam kandang," ia beralih kepada Taehyung. "Pasti mereka kehujanan semalam. Taehyung, bagaimana ini?"

"Seokjin noona bisa mengobati mereka. Biar kupanggilkan dia," Taehyung hendak berlari, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. "Tapi… noona pasti marah karena kelalaianmu. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting kedua ayam ini baik-baik saja. Cepat panggil Seokjin."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu melesat keluar. Namjoon masih memandangi kedua ayamnya sambil sesekali memeluk mereka bergantian, mencoba menghangatkan mereka.

Tak lama, Taehyung muncul bersama Seokjin. Di tangannya ada bungkusan obat dan suntikan. Dengan terampil Seokjin mengambil kedua ayam itu satu persatu, disuntikkannya sulfamix dosis rendah kepada kedua ayam itu. Sesaat kedua ayam itu tampak sedikit lemas.

Seokjin berdiri, ia menatap Namjoon tajam. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, Namjoon?" Seokjin berkacak pinggang. Namjoon hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Seokjin yang tampak begitu marah. Benar kata Taehyung, Seokjin pasti marah.

"Maaf, Seokjin. Ini murni karena kesalahanku. Aku lupa memasukkan mereka ke dalam kandang," Namjoon berujar pelan.

"Kau beruntung, mereka tidak diserang musang. Karena efek obat, Chika dan Chiki akan lemas untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi mereka akan segera sembuh. Kau harus mengontrol mereka lebih sering. Panggil aku atau Taehyung jika ada kondisi darurat," Seokjin menatap kedua ayam itu bergantian.

"Terima kasih… sekali lagi, maafkan aku," Namjoon akhirnya berani menatap netra Seokjin.

"Huft… untuk kali ini, kumaafkan. Lain kali, jangan sampai terjadi hal seperti ini. Aku tak tega melihat ayam-ayam ini sakit. Aku pamit dulu, Namjoon," Seokjin masih jengkel.

Taehyung keluar dari kandang, diikuti oleh Seokjin di belakangnya.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Seokjin mengulum senyumnya, ia menyampirkan anak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan ke belakang telinga kanan dengan canggung. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Bolehkah aku menemuimu sore ini jam empat, di dekat air terjun? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Anggukan Seokjin diterima Namjoon sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi."

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, tak menyangka gadis itu akan menyambutnya. Ia terlampau senang sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah melambaikan tangan dengan malu-malu. Seokjin terkekeh, lalu berlalu setelah membalas lambaian tangan awkward dari Namjoon. Sesaat Namjoon berjongkok dan mengelus kedua ayamnya yang lemas dengan sayang.

"Chika, Chiki, maaf sudah membuat kalian seperti ini. Lain kali, kita bersenang-senang, ya? Kalian akan kutraktir makanan terbaik dari bar milik Jinhee ahjussi! Kalian pasti bosan kan makan pakan yang bau ini?" Namjoon berkata antusias kepada dua ayamnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas dari duo unggas itu.

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

Sesuai janjinya, Namjoon datang ke air terjun dengan wajah sumringah. Kalung indah yang hendak ia berikan kepada Seokjin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang baru diambilnya sudah siap dalam genggaman.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah tanda tak sabar. Namjoon bolak-balik bagai setrikaan, dalam hati tegang juga. Namun, sekitar setengah jam Namjoon menunggu, gadis itu tak kunjung datang.

Mendadak, firasat buruk menghinggapi batin Namjoon. Ia memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam kantong celananya, memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah Seokjin. Langkahnya tergesa. Sesampainya di depan rumah Seokjin, ia mengetuk pintu rumah gadis itu. Sepatu Seokjin ada di depan pintu.

"Seokjinnie?" panggilnya cemas.

Telinganya menangkap erangan mengerikan dari Seokjin disertai permintaan tolong. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah datangnya suara di lantai dua.

Dilihatnya Jongin sedang 'menyerbu' Seokjin dengan tidak manusiawi di atas ranjang, rambut indah Seokjin berantakan, bajunya sudah turun sampai sebatas dada, roknya sudah tersingkap dan mempertontonkan paha mulusnya. Tubuh Jongin berada di atas Seokjin. Tangan Jongin bergerilya, meninggalkan jejak di tubuh gadis yang kini tak berdaya itu. Airmata sudah mengalir di pipi Seokjin, wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Sadar akan kehadiran Namjoon disana, Seokjin langsung berseru dengan suara paraunya.

"Nam—Namjoon!"

"Seokjin!"

Jongin beralih kepada Namjoon, ia melemparkan seringai, membakar amarah Namjoon yang langsung saja merangsek maju dan meluncurkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Jongin. Akibat pukulan Namjoon, Jongin terbanting dari ranjang Seokjin. Susah payah ia bangkit sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seokjin?!"

Nafas Namjoon tersengal, ledakan emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun. Jongin dengan sialannya tetap tersenyum, seolah meremehkan sikap Namjoon.

"Kau siapa, sih? Tak usah sok pahlawan. Jalang ini yang mengundangku untuk berbuat seperti itu kepadanya."

"Pergi sekarang atau kubunuh kau," ancam Namjoon. Pemuda itu kini memasang badan melindungi Seokjin yang hanya mampu duduk dan terisak sambil membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Cih, asal kau tahu saja, tidak ada gunanya membela gadis itu. Kau menyukainya? Ambil saja dia, aku sudah tak membutuhkan jalang seperti dirinya."

Namjoon benar-benar marah, ia sudah bersiap untuk menghajar pemuda itu ketika Seokjin menahan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ja—jangan, Namjoonie…"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang terisak, dan membiarkan Jongin melangkah cepat melewati mereka. Tangannya masih terkepal, menahan amarah. Ia lalu duduk di samping Seokjin, mendekap Seokjin yang masih terisak. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Namjoon menyandarkan kepala Seokjin ke bahunya, mengelusnya lembut, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia bersyukur datang tepat pada waktunya, meskipun masih sedikit terlambat.

"Seokjinnie, ada aku, tenanglah."

Isakan Seokjin perlahan mereda. Namun tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Nampaknya ia masih trauma.

"Aku… tak mau melihatnya lagi, Namjoonie…"

"Akan kupastikan agar kau tak bertemu lagi dengannya barang sedetik pun, Seokjinnie," Namjoon membenarkan atasan Seokjin yang masih sedikit berantakan. "Apa kau ingin tidur?"

"Bi—biarkan begini dulu, kumohon," lirih Seokjin.

Seokjin lalu menyamankan posisinya di dada bidang Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu khawatir karena Seokjin pasti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang bertalu kencang. Namun demi ketenangan gadis itu, ia berusaha mengabaikan semua kekhawatirannya.

"Aku bukan jalang…"

Gumaman pelan Seokjin membuat hati Namjoon teriris. Seharusnya kubunuh saja bangsat itu tadi, pikirnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, dan mengelus rambut indah Seokjin agar gadis itu tenang.

"Kau bukan jalang, Seokjinnie… kau gadis yang berharga bagiku..."

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

"Namjoon hyung?"

Taehyung yang baru saja kembali ke rumah terheran melihat kakaknya tertidur di dekapan 'hyung' barunya itu. Namjoon tanpa sadar ikut terlelap sambil mendekap gadis itu, dan kini dirinya terbangun karena tepukan pelan dari Taehyung.

"Oh, Taehyung," ia menatap Seokjin yang masih tertidur di pelukannya. "Ini… aku bisa jelaskan."

"Yah… aku tak mempermasalahkan itu, sih," Taehyung meringis. "Tapi, apa tubuhmu tidak pegal?"

Namjoon merasakan kakinya sedikit kesemutan. "Hanya sedikit kram."

"Hyung bisa membaringkan noona. Ini sudah malam, biar kumasakkan sesuatu agar hyung bisa makan malam."

Namjoon lalu membaringkan tubuh Seokjin dengan hati-hati. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Namjoon berurusan dengan Seokjin yang mengalami kejadian tak mengenakkan, keduanya disebabkan oleh Jongin, pemuda brengsek itu.

Ia turun ke lantai satu mengikuti Taehyung. Segera Taehyung memasak sesuatu dengan piawai. Namjoon duduk di kursi makan sambil memijat pundaknya.

Tak lama Taehyung datang dengan semangkuk sup ayam dan sepiring nasi. Namjoon segera makan dengan lahap, entah mengapa perutnya lapar sekali.

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan sampai kakakku bisa tidur di pelukanmu hyung?" tanya Taehyung setelah Namjoon usai makan.

"Tadi… Jongin datang kemari dan mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang, yah, kau tahulah. Aku datang dan menghajarnya. Lalu kakakmu menangis, dan tidak mau aku meninggalkannya. Karena ia tampak sangat ketakutan, aku menemaninya sampai ia tenang dan tertidur. Maafkan kalau aku lancang," jelas Namjoon.

"Si brengsek itu memang harus diberi pelajaran," Taehyung menggengam sendok di tangannya dengan geram. "Padahal hari ini ulang tahun noona… tapi aku dan Eomma malah tak bisa merayakan dan menjaga noona karena harus keluar kota siang tadi. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan bajingan itu," lanjutnya sedih.

"Aku berencana untuk melaporkan Jongin kepada Walikota agar dia tidak datang lagi ke desa ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia bertemu lagi dengan Seokjin, kakakmu harus hidup dengan tenang."

"Aku mendukung apapun yang terbaik untuk noona. Sekali lagi, terima kasih hyung. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Jangan merasa begitu. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian," timpal Namjoon.

"Baiklah… sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Namjoon hyung," Taehyung melemparkan senyuman tulus.

"Sama-sama, Taehyung. Sekarang aku pulang dulu, ini sudah larut malam. Aku harus mengecek semua ternakku, terutama ayamku yang sedang sakit. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Baik, hyung. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Taehyung mengantar Namjoon sampai ke pagar rumahnya. "Besok-besok, noona pasti bercerita lebih banyak tentang hyung dibandingkan kemarin," Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya jahil.

Setelahnya Taehyung berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya, dan beranjak menuju rumahnya. Rasanya ia merindukan tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

"Huft…"

Namjoon duduk di bangku kayu samping minimarket tepat setelah membeli bibit-bibit baru untuk ladangnya. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat sejenak. Kepulangannya dari rumah Walikota menemukan titik terang. Beliau berjanji akan mengatasi masalah Jongin secepatnya. Namjoon lega karena itu berarti Seokjin akan terbebas dari cecunguk satu itu.

"Hyung!"

Namjoon mendongak. Didapatinya Taehyung dan Seokjin melintas di depannya. Kedua onyx Seokjin tidak bercahaya seperti sebelumnya, meskipun bibirnya tetap setia membentuk kurva yang mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Namjoon bangkit dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau bertemu Wonwoo hyung, noona ingin berkonsultasi kepadanya," lalu Taehyung berbisik, "Noona masih trauma karena kejadian kemarin."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu disini. Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, katakan saja padaku."

Taehyung mengiyakan dan kembali berjalan menuju klinik bersama kakaknya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sangat ingin menemani Seokjin, namun ia merasa kehadirannya malah akan membuat Seokjin teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

Namjoon menanti, sampai akhirnya Seokjin keluar dengan sorot mata yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sosok cantik itu duduk di samping Namjoon. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Taehyung sedang menunggu obatnya."

Sejenak kesunyian mengambil alih.

"Namjoonie, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan berterima kasih padamu," kelakar Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berterima kasih. Anggap saja semua yang kulakukan memang kewajibanku untuk menjagamu," Namjoon berkata sambil menatap langit yang mendadak sangat cerah di matanya.

"Untuk menjagaku? Yang benar saja…" Seokjin mengusap tangannya sendiri. "Aku sudah benar-benar merepotkanmu. Lagipula, aku heran, kenapa selalu kau yang menemukanku dalam keadaan yang tidak baik? Aku pantang tampak lemah di hadapan siapapun."

"Tunjukkan saja semua kelemahanmu, aku takkan melabelimu dengan titel yang buruk, kok."

Seokjin tertegun mendengar ucapan yang terlampau santai itu keluar dari bibir Namjoon.

"Kau… tak pernah berubah," Seokjin menoleh kepada Namjoon. Mata mereka bersirobok. Sorot teduh Namjoon sungguh bagai oase bagi jiwa Seokjin yang seringkali terluka—yang selalu ditutupinya dengan sifat cerianya. Ia masuk ke pusaran yang diciptakan oleh tatapan Namjoon, menimbulkan candu yang berbahaya baginya.

Namjoon yang tak memahami maksud ucapan Seokjin, memegang kedua pundak Seokjin dan menghadapkan tubuh gadis itu ke arahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan dari awal, jangan pernah sungkan kepadaku. Ceritakan semuanya, keluh kesah, umpatan, apa saja, terserahmu. Aku akan mendengarkan apapun masalahmu. Jangan tutupi semuanya dengan senyuman palsumu itu."

Mendadak air bening menitik di pipi Seokjin. Seokjin menangis tanpa suara, membuat Namjoon terusik. Ia sangat terganggu kapanpun gadis ini meneteskan airmata, karena menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh sosok seindah Seokjin.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Nanti orang mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis," Namjoon mencoba bercanda.

Tawa samar Seokjin muncul berebut dengan isakannya. "Dasar manusia aneh," buru-buru diusapnya airmata di pipi dengan punggung tangan. "Taehyung… jangan bersembunyi disana, kau sudah selesai kan?"

Yang dipanggil keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan cengiran. "Aku hanya tak mau mengganggu momen kalian. Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang, noona?"

"Ya, ayo kita pulang," Seokjin berdiri. "Namjoon, kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Namjoon mengangguk, menatap kepergian kedua saudara itu dengan matanya. Sesaat ia berbalik dan melihat sebuah buku yang tertinggal di kursi kayu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku itu, memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ini milik Seokjin," tangannya masih membolak-balik lembaran buku yang penuh tulisan itu. Alih-alih mengembalikannya, pemuda dengan porsi penasaran yang sedikit berlebihan itu memasukkan buku itu ke ranselnya.

Ia merasa telah menemukan jendela rahasia menuju jiwa Seokjin.

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

Ranselnya dilemparkan asal setelah Namjoon meraih buku milik Seokjin di dalamnya. Buku yang tidak terlalu besar itu bersampulkan kain perca yang disusun apik. Tampak seperti buku harian. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera membuka carik demi carik dan meneliti diksi di dalamnya.

 ** _Tanggal 25, Musim Dingin_**

 _Hari ini Jongin datang, padahal ini masih musim dingin. Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Bukannya aku tak menyukainya, aku hanya ragu, apakah kami bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini? Aku memintanya menunggu, semoga ia sanggup._

Musim dingin adalah musim dimana Namjoon belum datang ke desa itu. Dicarinya lagi tulisan yang berhubungan dengan Jongin.

 ** _Tanggal 4, Musim Semi_**

 _Kami punya tetangga baru, ia mengurus peternakan dan ladang milik almarhum Kakek Kim. Aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Semoga ia bisa cepat berbaur dengan warga._

 _P.S: apakah ia masih mengingatku?_

Senyum Namjoon merekah mengetahui bahwa kisah tentang dirinya pun ada di dalam tulisan tangan Seokjin. Namjoon meringis ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak terlalu mengingat Seokjin, yang ia tahu Seokjin kecil adalah teman bermainnya di desa, tak beda dengan yang lain.

Setelahnya hanya cerita-cerita tak penting dalam keseharian gadis itu. Dibaliknya lagi halaman-halaman berikutnya.

 ** _Tanggal 21, Musim Semi_**

 _Jongin datang lagi, namun aku belum siap menerimanya. Dan kau tahu? Asmaku kambuh karena dia membentakku. Beruntung ada Namjoon yang menolongku. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar baik._

 ** _Tanggal 1, Musim Panas_**

 _Aku datang ke ladang Namjoon hari ini ketika dia sedang memakai… baju yang, hm, minim? Dia tampak seksi… untung aku tidak mimisan di depannya. Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Aku bahkan sudah berpikir untuk tidak menerima Jongin. Dia tak peduli akan perasaanku, bahkan dia menyebutku dengan panggilan yang menyakitkan hati. Bukan berarti aku yakin kalau Namjoon menyukaiku, tapi yah… kurasa aku akan lebih bahagia jika sering-sering melihatnya._

Hati Namjoon dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Gadis ini menyukainya? Ini di luar dugaannya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak berharap agar Seokjin menyukainya, ia hanya benar-benar ingin membantu gadis itu keluar dari jurang kesedihannya. Namjoon merasa ingin meloncat-loncat seperti bocah saat itu juga. Tapi ia berusaha tenang, dan kembali membaca sisa-sisa tulisan itu. Kali ini, kata-katanya terserak tak menentu di sisa-sisa halaman buku harian Seokjin.

 _Takut…_

 _Aku takut._

 _Aku mimpi buruk lagi. Aku takut._

 _Aku harus melakukan apa?_

Namjoon menggeleng lemah. Di satu sisi, ia bahagia karena merasa punya harapan. Namun melihat kenyataan yang harus dihadapi sosok cantik itu, ia tak tega. Jiwanya bagai dibanting-banting dengan tak manusiawi.

"Seharusnya aku tak membaca buku harian ini," Namjoon menghempaskan buku itu ke mejanya. "Tapi setidaknya aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa aku mempunyai harapan. Jung Hoseok, lihat saja, aku akan lebih dulu punya kekasih daripada dirimu!" ia bermonolog dengan berapi-api.

"Tapi… bagaimana cara mengembalikan buku ini?" ia menatap buku harian Seokjin di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kukembalikan sambil memberi kalung itu…"

Namjoon lalu membuka laci nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, berniat untuk mencari kalung secantik calon penerimanya itu. Tidak ada?

"Seingatku aku belum memberikannya…" ia mengubek-ubek laci nakas, mengobrak-abrik ranselnya. Setiap kantong di pakaian dan celananya ia periksa. Sudut-sudut rumahnya pun jadi sasaran investigasinya. Nihil.

Pemuda itu terduduk di pinggir ranjang, mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

"Kalung itu pasti terjatuh ketika aku batal memberikannya kepada Seokjin. Ah, padahal aku harus cepat, kalau Seokjin sadar buku miliknya hilang, dia pasti panik."

Ia bangkit dan menuju meja, meraih buku milik Seokjin yang malah terjatuh karena tersenggol oleh tangannya. Namjoon membungkuk, melihat halaman terakhir yang kebetulan terbuka di lantai. Ia mengambil dan membaca tulisan tangan yang sedikit acak disana.

 _Apakah dia Kim Namjoon yang berjanji untuk kembali dan menikah denganku ketika kecil dulu, di depan pohon besar yang ada di hutan itu? Apa aku boleh berharap lagi? Ataukah ia sudah melupakan semua janji masa kecilnya?_

 _Ah, aku kebanyakan bermimpi. Bangunlah, Kim Seokjin. Ia pasti sudah melupakan semuanya._

Bibir Namjoon terbuka. Narasi singkat itu seolah menjawab semua tanya di kepalanya. Tanpa ba bi bu, kakinya langsung membawanya berlari ke rumah Seokjin.

 **—** **I Keep This Love for You—**

"Namjoon?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, kalung ini dipesan khusus oleh Namjoon-ssi. Dia bilang hadiah untuk seorang gadis. Apa dia memberikannya padamu?"

"Oh, tidak. Kalung ini barusan kutemukan di jalan. Aku akan mengembalikannya kepada Namjoon," ujar Seokjin sambil meneliti kalung di tangannya. "Kalung yang sangat indah…"

Gadis itu lalu menatap Jimin. "Omong-omong, kapan kau akan melamar Yoongi? Kalian sangat cocok bersama."

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. Ia membenarkan perkakas di hadapannya.

"Kemarin aku sempat menyinggungnya. Namun, sedikit sulit ternyata merebut hatinya dari Pastor Jisoo, terutama ketika Pastor Jisoo kembali ke desa ini beberapa waktu lalu. Kau tahulah, Yoongi menyukainya sejak kecil. Katanya… Pastor Jisoo sempat berjanji untuk menikah dengannya saat kecil dulu. Ketika Pastor Jisoo pergi dari desa dan kembali sebagai Pastor menggantikan Pastor Bogum, Yoongi sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menikah dengannya."

"Hahaha, aku paham. Tapi aku yakin Yoongi akan membuka hatinya untukmu."

"Sepertinya ada titik cerah, Seokjin. Akhir-akhir ini dia tak lagi membahas tentang Pastor Jisoo dan lebih sering memperhatikanku. Kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangannya," Jimin kembali menunjukkan eye smile-nya.

"Kutunggu kabar baik darimu. Aku pamit dulu Jimin, kalung ini sepertinya menunggu dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya," Seokjin kembali menatap kalung indah itu.

"Baiklah, datang lagi lain kali."

Seokjin keluar dari rumah pandai besi, ia melihat kalung di tangannya. Seokjin berbohong, ia menemukan kalung itu di kamarnya, dan ia sudah yakin saat itu juga bahwa itu adalah milik pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Tawa mirisnya menggema. Pikirnya, ia tak lagi punya harapan akan pemuda itu. Padahal ia sudah mulai berharap, namun asanya seolah kandas begitu saja.

Seokji lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berjalan pulang. Mendadak, dirinya melihat Namjoon sedang tergesa ke arah rumahnya. Seokjin mengernyitkan kening. Kakinya pun dilangkahkan dengan sigap, berusaha mengejar Namjoon yang terlihat panik. Benar saja, pemuda itu sedang mengetuk pintu rumah Seokjin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

"Namjoonie? Kebetulan sekali."

Namjoon terkesiap melihat Seokjin tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "A—ah, Seokjinnie, ini… aku mau mengembalikan bukumu," Namjoon mengangkat buku harian Seokjin dengan tangan kanannya.

Air muka Seokjin mengeras. Tatapannya berubah waspada. "Buku itu… kau membacanya?"

"Sedikit," Namjoon menggigit bibirnya.

"Berapa banyak yang kau ketahui?" selidik gadis itu.

"Mungkin… tentang masa lalu kita?"

"Sudah kuduga," Seokjin membuang muka dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia merasa sangat malu dan konyol karena Namjoon mengetahui isi buku hariannya. "Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, itu semua sudah berlalu, hanya memori usang di masa kecil. Dan ini, ada yang ingin kukembalikan," Seokjin membuka genggaman tangannya, menyodorkan kalung milik Namjoon.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" Seokjin mengulum senyumnya. "Siapapun yang menerimanya pasti sangat beruntung," sesungguhnya Seokjin mati-matian menahan tangis ketika mengatakannya. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, begitu pikir Seokjin. Namjoon pasti memiliki gadis lain yang dia sukai. Hidup yang pahit sukses ia lakoni. Ia merasa seperti cameo protagonis yang payah dalam sandiwaranya sendiri.

"Ya, dia gadis yang sangat beruntung," sahut Namjoon sambil meraih kalung di tangan lembut Seokjin.

Seokjin mengangguk, menundukkan kepala, tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya. Disodorkannya sebelah tangannya kepada Namjoon.

"Bukuku, berikan padaku."

"Tidak sebelum kau berbalik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Berbaliklah, baru akan kuberikan buku ini padamu."

Seokjin sedikit jengkel sebenarnya, namun ia menurut saja. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Namjoon. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika kalung itu bertengger di lehernya, dengan Namjoon yang sibuk memasangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa-apaan…" Seokjin berbalik dan menghadap Namjoon yang sedang tersenyum tampan, menampakkan lesung pipinya. Ia menatap Namjoon tak percaya.

"Itu untukmu, Kim Seokjin. Gadis yang beruntung itu adalah dirimu," seloroh Namjoon. "Kau pikir aku tidak ingat tentangmu? Aku terus mencarimu, namun kau tak pernah mengaku kalau kau adalah anak perempuan yang waktu itu aku janjikan untuk kunikahi, sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui semua dari buku harianmu."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku selalu menyimpan semua perasaanku untukmu, sampai-sampai aku masih meragu kepada lelaki brengsek bernama Jongin itu karena masih berharap kau akan kembali dan menikahiku. Dan lagi, mana mungkin aku mengakuinya semudah itu? Aku juga masih punya gengsi," racau Seokjin.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada buku harianmu karena telah membongkar semuanya kepadaku," Namjoon menjawil ujung hidung Seokjin gemas.

Seokjin tertawa geli. Ia menangkup pipi Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau benar, aku gadis yang beruntung. Aku beruntung karena pujaan hatiku masih mengingatku."

"Aku yang beruntung karena gadis itu adalah dirimu," Namjoon membawa Seokjin ke dalam rengkuhannya, kepalanya ia sarukkan ke ceruk leher jenjang Seokjin.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi, terluka lagi, dan aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani membuatmu bersedih. Aku tak menjamin hidupmu akan sempurna dan baik-baik saja jika bersamaku, tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu di hari terburukmu sekalipun. Seokjin, maukah kau… menikah denganku?"

"Cara melamar macam apa itu? Sungguh tidak romantis," Seokjin berdecak, protes dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Namjoon. Padahal jantungnya sudah hampir copot karena tak percaya akan penawaran pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Ya sudah, kau mau kulamar dimana? Di depan pohon besar tempat kita dulu merapalkan janji yang katamu konyol itu? Atau di bar Jinhee ahjussi dimana kita pertama kali bertemu kembali?" Namjoon berujar jahil.

"Tidak usah, jangan berlebihan. Ya… aku mau."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau… ah, kau menyebalkan!" Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa, mengecup kening wanitanya dalam dan lama, lalu kembali menarik Seokjin ke dalam dekapannya. Seokjin terkekeh karena kelakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Rasa bahagia dan haru menyesaki dadanya, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan apapun. Yang jelas, ia bahagia karena pemuda itu akhirnya menepati janjinya, janji yang ia kira sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Aku akan menjagamu selalu, Kim Seokjinku…"

 **END**

 **chapter 2 ini aku repbulish karena kayaknya kemarin gak ada notifnya. ffn lagi error dan kayaknya sekarang udah enggak kumat hehe. terimakasih sudah review, fav and follow! aku tak ada artinya tanpa kalian guys, hehehe. _me love you all_!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _epilogue_**

"Namjoonie…"

"Ya?" Namjoon menghentikan sejenak kegiatan memasaknya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, beberapa hari ini Seokjin selalu payah jika berurusan dengan dapur sehingga terpaksa Namjoon terjun dan membuat makanan untuknya dan istrinya.

Seokjin memamerkan _test pack_ bergaris dua. "Aku hamil."

" _Oh my God_!" Namjoon menatap Seokjin tak percaya. Kompor ia matikan, dihampirinya Seokjin yang sedang sumringah. Binar matanya menyorotkan kebahagiaan.

"Sayangku… oh, terima kasih Tuhan," Namjoon memeluk tubuh Seokjin hati-hati karena ia menyadari adanya eksistensi makhluk baru di perut istrinya.

"Nanti antarkan aku ke klinik, ya? Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin _cake_ buatanmu."

" _Cake_? Tapi sayang, aku tidak pandai membuat _cake_. Hanya telur dadar saja yang bisa kubuat dengan agak baik. Kita pesan ke Jungkook saja, ya?"

"Tapi aku mau _cake_ buatanmu! Tidak mau yang lain!" Seokjin mulai merajuk.

Namjoon melongo. Apakah ini bawaan bayi? Kalau iya, berarti selama beberapa bulan ke depan ia akan menghadapi Seokjin yang seperti ini. Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Seokjin sudah berkacak pinggang menunggu Namjoon berkata 'iya' dan membuatkannya _cake_ —yang sudah dijamin gagal seratus persen.

Astaga, siapapun selamatkan Namjoon dari kondisi mengerikan ini.

 **END BENERAN :D**


End file.
